


the sun

by cherrylix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Mutual Pining, Tarot, awkward love confession, jeonghan redemption, jeonghan slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylix/pseuds/cherrylix
Summary: Seungkwan is nervous too, but he’s the one with a crush.  Seungkwan prays that he doesn’t have sweaty hands, because Hansol is holding his hand and that would be possibly the worst timing in the universe.//or: Quidditch Chaser Seungkwan has a not so onesided crush on his best friend, Hansol.  Featuring: lots of stupid pining.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	the sun

**Author's Note:**

> meaningless fluff time
> 
> also hey remember when vernon said some of his nicknames were chu and ddori (cute vers of solie) and seungkwan was like no one calls u that and vernon was like yeah but i think they should. so seungkwan calls vern dolly in this because i am nothing but self indulgent

Seungkwan regrets a lot of things. He regrets his friendship with Slytherin’s twin princes Joshua and Jeonghan; he regrets putting firecrackers under Seokmin’s seat during breakfast last week, and he regrets his big fight with Moon Bin in second year. 

He doesn’t regret becoming best friends with local Hufflepuff spacey boy Hansol, but sometimes Hansol makes it so easy to regret it.

Like today, for instance.

“Hansol, dear, darling, light of my life, my best friend forever,” Seungkwan sighs, staring resolutely at Hansol’s large puppy dog eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you. I can’t tutor you today, I have Quidditch practice _ all week _ in preparation for our match against Gryffindor. Jeonghan is in his crazy competitive mode ‘cuz he wants to beat Cheol.”

“Jeonghan’s sex life is none of my business,” Hansol says earnestly, “but I  _ really  _ need help on my History of Magic essay! I accidently turned in my last essay late, so I got a 25% point deduction, even though I could’ve gotten at le\ast a passing grade!”

“I thought you  _ liked  _ history,” Seungkwan groans. The pile of scrolls in his arms grow heavier by the second, reminding him of his prior task. He shifts them in his arms so that they’re easier to hold. “Listen Dolly, I gotta run. I promised Professor Longbottom that I’d bring him some rare herbology scrolls from the library.”

“I like  _ muggle  _ history, not Professor Binns history.” Hansol grumbles, scuffing the ground with his foot. His pout makes him look like a fluffy baby puppy. Seungkwan has to resist the urge to coo and fawn over the younger. There’s always something about Hansol that makes people want to take care of him, and Seungkwan is no exception. He stifles the urge because patting his friend’s hair with an armful of scrolls is a recipe for trouble. “But I’ll accompany you. It’s a nice day for a stroll to the greenhouse.”

“You can walk with me,” Seungkwan says suspiciously as he starts off in the direction of the greenhouse, “But I’m still busy after this, so I can’t help you. Ask Minghao for help, he’s a Ravenclaw.”

“But I want  _ your  _ help.” Hansol pouts. Something in Seungkwan freezes, and just for a moment, Seungkwan let’s himself indulge in what he wishes Hansol means. It’s not, of course. 

“Sorry, Hansol.” Seungkwan sighs. “I don’t really have anything else to say. I’ll make it up too this weekend, promise.”

“This weekend?” Hansol squacks. His entire body deflates as he slumps over. Seungkwan rolls his eyes but keeps walking. Hansol yelps and trips over himself to catch up. “That’s so far away!”

“It’s five days, Dolly.”

“Yeah,  _ five days. _ That’s way too long! Do you really have to go to every single Quidditch practice till then?” Hansol pouts. “You’re not  _ that  _ big of a Quidditch nut.”

Yes, Seungkwan vastly preferred playing volleyball to Quidditch, but it wasn’t as if he could play it with his wizard friends. Jeonghan just stared at him when he brought volleyball, but at least Joshua, who was a half-blood, tossed the ball to him on occasion. Of course, being a seventh year whose time was further monopolized by his boyfriends, Joshua couldn’t dedicate much time to playing with him.

But Hansol was also a half-blood. Seungkwan stares critically at his best friend, reevaluating if Hansol would be willing to play volleyball with him. He promptly buries the thought. He’s seen Hansol play sports with balls and not to be mean, but he  _ sucks _ . Even a simple game like ping pong was potentially a disaster with Hansol participating. Although to be fair, the last time their friends had decided to hold a ping pong tournament, some of their pureblood friends had decided that the game was boring and they needed to spice it up with magic. Seungkwan shudders just thinking about the casualties. 

(The thirstier part of Seungkwan simply cannot handle the sight of his best friend in volleyball shorts that show off slivers of his inner thigh when they ride up, cannot stomach the possibility that Hansol will wear thigh high knee guards to protect his knees and then Seungkwan will just be staring at the flash of skin between the top of the guards and the hem of his shorts. You see, if that were to happen, Seungkwan would malfunction and he’d be hit in the head by a volleyball by a well meaning Hansol and his broken nose would put him out of volleyball  _ and  _ Quidditch for at least a week.) 

Playing volleyball with Hansol is simply not an option.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Seungkwan says, pretending like he hasn’t been staring at Hansol’s face for the past two minutes. He wracks his brain to remember what they were talking about, but comes up blank.

“Uh,” he begins, trying to come up with a smooth topic change that won’t reveal the brief memory loss, but as it turns out there’s no need. He’s never been so relieved to have the greenhouse come into view. 

“Sorry! Gotta go,” Seungkwan says, maybe a little too loudly. He covers his blunder up by proceeding to sing Chungha’s Gotta Go as he hurries to the greenhouse, turning around only to do an abridged version of point dance from the choreography with a pile of scrolls still in his arms. He’s not sure how successful he is, but Hansol’s stunned expression where he’s standing further up the hill indicates that Seungkwan’s expert diversion tactics worked.

“See ya later, Dolly!” he hollers as he enters the building.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hansol peers at the corner of the greenhouse to see the swish of black and green robes turn the side to enter the building. As soon as Seungkwan is safely inside the greenhouse, Hansol crouches down and quietly screams into his hands. He feels kind of vibrate-y and weird, like all of his molecules are simultaneously reverberating and trying to pull him through the surface of the earth. 

“What’s with you,” a new voice says scathingly from above him. Hansol looks up, ready to shoot off a sarcastic reply of  _ just let me die alone,  _ but his retort dies on his lips.

“Oh,” he says indifferently, “It’s just you.” He goes back to tracing little circles in the dirt and screaming (silently) into his grubby hands.

“Excuse me?” Chan huffs, offended. “ _ Just  _ me? Wow. Wonwoo wouldn’t treat me like this.”

“Then go to him,” Hansol grumbles, still crouching on his heels. He’s maintaining his squat, not just to squeeze in some exercise in his very non-exercise filled life, but also because the grass is somewhat wet and Hansol doesn’t want to get mud on his robes. “Why are you out here, anyway?

“Looking for Seungkwan, actually,” Chan frowns. “Jeonghan was harping on me to drag Seungkwan to him, something about scolding him about Quidditch or something. Really, Seungcheol should stop letting Jeonghan and Joshua into the Gryffindor common room, I can’t get  _ any  _ peace with those three lovebirds around.”

“That’s on you for being sorted into Gryffindor when everyone knows that Hufflepuff is superior.” Hansol says. “Anyways, Seungkwan is in the herbology greenhouse. He says he’s too  _ busy  _ to hangout with me today.” 

“Dang,” Chan sighs. “If he’s too busy for you, then I’ve got no chance.”

Hansol’s brain is busy mulling over and processing what Chan just said. “What are you talking about?” he asks nervously, tugging at his bangs. He watches the curls spring back into place after being pulled to distract himself.

Chan frowns. “Well...you know. Seungkwan is nice to everyone, but he really makes a special effort to spend time with you. Like, you specifically.” 

“Are you…is this a general observation or did you personally notice...” Hansol trails off. Chan looks bemused. “Are you watching me?” 

“I think you may be mistaken.” says Chan. “I don’t care about you. It’s just common knowledge that Seungkwan does. Everybody on the Quidditch team is well-aware. Well,” he adds as an afterthought, “maybe not Jeonghan. He’s pretty oblivious and only cares about winning Quidditch matches. I love that man, but he cares way too much. Like, yeah, he’s the captain, but what a competitive bitch.” 

“Wow,” Hansol whispers, nearly inaudible. He gulps and pulls his knees closer to his body as he tries to process the information that Chan gave him. “By thing, do you mean…nevermind.” 

Chan looks vaguely confused and disinterested. “Huh. Well, then, I guess I should go back and tell Jeonghan to chase after Seungkwan himself.”

“Oh? Uhm there’s no need for that, I think,” Hansol says through a dry mouth. He’s doing his best to stay focused on their initial topic of conversation, but it’s very hard when all he can think about are new-found realizations about Seungkwan. “Seungkwan told me that he would be heading to the Quidditch pitch after this.”

Chan gives him an indiscernable look that makes Hansol feel a little stupid. “Cool. I’m heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. You can stay out here if you want.”

“I’m fine right here,” Hansol scoffs. Digging his fingers further into the ground, he briefly considers gathering together clumps of grass and dirt and throwing it at Chan’s stupid, knowing face.  _ Tell me what you know!  _ he imagines yelling. “I think the grass is telling me something anyway. Chan’s so stupid, he sucks really bad! Wow, I think you’re right, little ferns.”

Now the look Chan is giving him is pitying. Hansol can never win. “Whatever,” he says. “Have fun in the grass by… yourself.”

“Oh, I definitely will!” Hansol calls out after the other boy’s annoying ass, but he’s already gone.

* * *

“You don’t understand,” Hansol tells Minghao mournfully, splayed out in one of the comfy library chairs. Technically, he should be working on his History of Magic essay but he’s too distracted. “I’m in incredible pain.”

Minghao doesn’t look up from his essay but raises a single eyebrow. He wishes he could do that. Minghao is so fucking cool. Not that Hansol would ever verbally admit this. “Why?” 

“Chan keeps making fun of me.”

“He always makes fun of you,” Minghao says, dutifully writing something on a parchment. Unlike Hansol, Minghao likes to tout himself as a good obedient student who does things like  _ homework. _ “What’s so different about this time?”

“W-well,” Hansol stutters, “He was teasing me about  _ Seungkwan. _ Isn't it too cruel to give me false hope? Aren’t some topics sacred?”

Minghao mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like  _ drama queen  _ before he clears his throat and responds. “I’m sure Chan didn’t mean to,” he says placatingly. “If you told him why you were so sensitive he would understand.”

“Tell him my secret? No thanks! That would just open me up to further teasing.” He tries to imagine opening up about his vulnerabilities to Chan and grimaces at the mere thought.

“I don’t see what’s so hard about telling Chan that you have a crush on Seungkwan,” Minghao says. Hansol shrieks and hurriedly leaps over to Minghao’s seat and crushes the other boy’s mouth with his hands.

“Don’t say that out loud! What if someone hears you?” Hansol whispers furiously, glaring at the bored Ravenclaw boy, who rolls his eyes. He starts licking his hands, causing Hansol to spring away quickly. He returns to his essay. 

“Hopefully, if someone overhears, the news will travel to Seungkwan and you two will finally start dating.” 

Hansol gives Minghao a flat stare. “Not funny, didn’t laugh,” he says petulantly.

“Very funny, and  _ I  _ laughed.” corrects Minghao. He affirms this with a chuckle. Hansol lets out the deepest, most dead-inside sigh that he can muster that lets out all his frustration, and flops back onto Minghao’s bony body. Minghao huffs and shoves him off, resulting in a surprised squawk from Hansol. 

“Help me,” groans Hansol from where he’s fallen onto the floor.

Minghao’s judging face appears above Hansol’s crumpled heap of a body. “Get up,” he says, rolling up his scroll. “I’m going to do a reading for you. A romantic reading, so you can stop complaining about your crush on Seungkwan.”

At that, Hansol sits up straight immediately. “A reading?” he asks.

Minghao nods. “Tarot cards,” he explains, taking out a deck of cards from his pocket. “I learned how to read them in Divination. You can be my guinea pig, Sol.”

“Oh great, that makes me feel much better,” Hansol says, but he perks up in anticipation nonetheless. “Lay it on me.”

Minghao shuffles the cards a couple times before taking three and laying them face down in a row on a table.

“Why only three cards?” asks Hansol. “Aren’t you supposed to use more? People usually use more.” 

“Motherfucker,” Minghao says haughtily (which implies to Hansol that Minghao is not the professional he thinks he is) and begins flipping them over one by one. Hansol watches, fascinated by the quick motions. 

First, Minghao reaches for the card on the right and immediately starts cooing. “Page of cups!” he exclaims. “This card symbolizes puppy love and dreaminess. It encourages you to follow your heart, or in this case, Seungkwan’s butt.”

“Shut up,” Hansol says. He’s  _ this  _ close to abandoning the whole venture out of sheer embarrassment. 

Minghao flips over the card in the middle next. “The lovers,” he says and cackles hysterically. “This one’s self explanatory! Fate is on my side, Hansol. The cards are basically begging you to ask out Seungkwan.” 

“You’re a freak for being so into this.” Hansol complains, but his eyes are glued to the last card remaining.

Minghao complies and flips the last card over. “The sun,” he reads, a little softer this time. “This card appears after the long and dark night, at sunrise. One of the purest and happiest cards in the deck. This is a sign that everything will go right for you.”

“Huh,” says Hansol. He sits back and crosses his arms thoughtfully.

“What’s holding you back, Hansol?” Minghao asks. “Here are all the signs you’ve been waiting for.”

* * *

_ Jeonghan is a sadistic bastard _ , Seungkwan thinks to himself furiously after practice.  __ That boy is the worst, the absolute worst, and no matter how many times he was begged otherwise, Seungkwan was never going to Quidditch practice ever again. 

After a pleasant chat with Professor Longbottom in the greenhouse, Seungkwan had made his way down to the field for a long and arduous practice session. He hadn’t expected training to be so hellish, but knowing their captain, this outcome was always in the cards. It just so happened that today was the day Yoon Jeonghan decided to unleash a surprise hellish training on their poor, unsuspecting Quidditch team when they were already scheduled for multiple intense practices this week. Where did Jeonghan even get the stamina for this? 

Well, it didn’t matter anymore. Sure, there were future Quidditch practices to worry about, but for now, all he can think about was the feast waiting in the Great Hall for him. For all Jeonghan’s faults -- and there were quite a lot -- he has to admit that dinner always tastes better when he’s exhausted and starving. And of course, the thought of encountering Hansol in the Great Hall is also an added bonus. 

The other boy seemed worried about something the last time Seungkwan had seen him, so he felt somewhat guilty for their abrupt exchange. He decided to blame Jeonghan so he felt less guilty. It was the least Jeonghan could do. As always, Jeonghan could be blamed for everything. 

As Seungkwan bursts into the Great Hall causally, his gaze lands on Hansol, sitting at the Hufflepuff table with his fellow housemates Seokmin and Mingyu. Unfortunately, the other boy doesn’t see him enter at first. Instead, it’s Mingyu who catches Seungkwan in his peripherals immediately. 

Seungkwan scowls at Mingyu’s general direction, mouthing at the taller boy to tap Hansol’s shoulder. Mingyu grins knowingly, but obliges to his request, tapping Hansol to get his attention. Hansol blinks questioningly up at Mingyu, and spins his head around when Mingyu points at the direction of the door. Hansol brightens immediately and sends Seungkwan a shy little wave. He says something, but in the loud chatter and laughter echoing in the Great Hall drowns it out. Seungkwan starts marching determinedly over to the Hufflepuff table, ignoring his own Slytherin table. 

“Dolly!” he says, once he’s arrived. He slips into the seat next to Hansol, elbowing Mingyu none too gently, and slings an arm around his shoulder. 

Seokmin, sitting at the other side of Hansol, spits out his drink and screeches. “ _ Dolly?”  _ he exclaims to Hansol, clutching the other boy’s sleeve out of laughter. 

Seungkwan now realizes that he’s never called Hansol this nickname in front of their other friends. Several Hufflepuffs are even staring at them. Whoops. Seungkwan wants to respond with a snarky retort, but it’s politically incorrect to be rude to Hufflepuffs, especially Seokmin, and he wasn’t in the mood to be cancelled. You never knew what you could get cancelled for nowadays. Just a week ago, word got around that Minghao didn’t like Seokmin’s new haircut and he almost got kicked out of his advanced NEWT classes. 

“Shut up,” Hansol hisses quietly, slapping a hand over Seokmin’s mouth and glancing worriedly to see Seungkwan’s reaction. His cheeks are reddish. He pulls his sleeve back and tries to act like nothing happened.

“How did your essay go without me?” Seungkwan asks instead of dealing with whatever the shit just happened between the two Hufflepuff boys.

Hansol blinks, like he’s forgotten all about the essay. Seungkwan watches the other boy’s tongue poke the inside of his cheek. He does not think about how cute Hansol’s cheek bulge is. 

“It went well,” Hansol says, eyes darting around the room in a telltale lie. He fidgets a little more, pulling at the sleeves of his robes nervously. “But--enough about that! Um..”

“Yes?” Seungkwan prompts.

Hansol hesitates. “Could we..talk outside the Great Hall? Just us two.” For the entire request, he had resolutely refused to look Seungkwan in the eyes, but just as he finished his sentence, Hansol tentatively peeked at Seungkwan’s face with large eyes. 

Seungkwan doesn’t know what kind of face he’s making, but inside he feels scrambled. He tries to school his features into a cool, composed look.

“S-sure,” he says thickly. He must have made the right expression because Hansol’s searching gaze softened from apprehension to a sweet smile. He wonders what kind of thing Hansol wants to tell him that requires them to be alone. Could it be--?

“Cool,” Hansol says. He reaches his hand out to grasp shyly at Seungkwan’s hand and leads them both out of the Great Hall. He turns his head to look back at Mingyu and Seokmin but he catches Minghao’s eye over at the Ravenclaw table with Wonwoo and Jihoon. Minghao looks a little too smug and knowing for Seungkwan’s tastes, like he knows what Hansol wants to say to him. At Seungkwan’s confused and pleading expression, Minghao gives him a subtle thumbs up and mouths something that looks suspiciously like  _ go for it,  _ which is quite unhelpful. 

* * *

Hansol seems somewhat nervous. To be fair, Hansol always has an anxious air about him, but he seems especially jumpy right now, refusing to make eye contact as he leads Seungkwan down the Great Hall. Come to think about it, this kind of behavior is highly uncharacteristic of Hansol. Of the two of them, Seungkwan is the one who calls dramatic clandestine meetings, not Hansol. 

Sure, Seungkwan is nervous too, but he’s the one with a crush. Seungkwan prays that he doesn’t have sweaty hands, because Hansol is holding his hand and that would be possibly the worst timing in the universe. 

Maybe it’s all the sly expressions that he got from Minghao or the weirdness from Hansol or even his own secret hope, but it kind of feels like Hansol is going to confess his love for him. The whole ordeal feels tropey, like a scene from a romantic comedy. Seokmin teasing Seungkwan about his nickname for Hansol. Hansol dragging him away to talk in secret, Minghao giving him a sly look...

_ Life isn’t a romantic comedy movie, idiot _ , he thinks. This time, the voice in his head sounds a lot like Jeonghan. As usual, Jeonghan is cockblocking him and making his hands sweaty. 

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even realize that they’ve stopped moving until Hansol clears his throat. “Um,” says Hansol. Seungkwan waits for him to finish. Hansol takes his time, reddening more with each second. “So what’s your response?” Hansol says finally. 

“What? I wasn’t listening.” 

“Oh,” says Hansol quietly. 

“It’s not you,” says Seungkwan quickly. “It’s just -- Quidditch practice was pretty bad today. I’m kind of out of it. Um, you know, Jeonghan. Quidditch. I’m famished, so I’m out of it.” 

“Is this your way of saying you want to eat?” says Hansol. 

“I am pretty hungry,” admits Seungkwan. “Wait, no! That’s not what I meant.”

“Maybe we should talk later.”

Seungkwan almost agrees. His behavior is pretty embarrassing right now, after all. He kind of wants to sink into the floor. But he has an intuition that this is something Hansol will not tell him again. If there’s anything he knows about Hansol, it’s that the boy gets easily spooked.

“No!” says Seungkwan. “Let’s get it over with.”

His words only seem to deter Hansol. He deflates dramatically. “It’s fine. You need to get some food in you, anyways,” he says quietly, turning around to head back into the Great Hall. 

Seungkwan takes a deep breath and makes the executive decision to throw caution to the wind. If this goes bad, he’ll just blame it on Jeonghan’s brutal Quidditch practice impairing his ability to think correctly. 

“Hansol,” he says, and grabs the other boy by the shoulders, spinning Hansol to face him. 

“Wha??” says the other boy. His eyes are wide and glazed. 

“I really like you,” says Seungkwan. He needs to say something more but he doesn’t know what to say.  _ Once you fell asleep when we were studying by the Great Lake and I watched you sleep for 10 minutes.  _ No, not that.  _ We are so close I can see the eyelash stuck on your cheek.  _ He can’t say that either. “Um, it’s okay if you don’t like me back.” Definitely not the coolest thing to say. 

“Wow,” says Hansol. He blinks. “Can you, er, repeat that?” 

Seungkwan just about dies from relief at being given a second chance to fix his not so eloquent love confession. “About two years ago,” he begins. “I began to look at you differently. I didn’t know why and I didn’t care to think about it until you told me about your crush on Minghao. You probably don’t remember that, but my jealousy made me realize that I like you. I’ve liked you for a very long time. I liked you way before then and I like you now. Do you want to date?” 

“Oh,” says Hansol. “ _Oh._ Can I kiss you?” Seungkwan nods. 

When Hansol tentatively leans in for a kiss, he closes his eyes, eyelashes fanning delicately at the tips of his cheekbones, and nearly whacks foreheads with Seungkwan. When they actually kiss, their noses keep on bumping so they engage in a brief scramble to find the optimal kissing position. When Seungkwan tries to deepen the kiss, their teeth clink together. 

Seungkwan has definitely experienced better kisses. However, Hansol’s lips taste like strawberries, so Seungkwan can confidently say that this kiss ranks in his top 3 life experiences. (Specifically, number two: number one is getting his Hogwarts letter, and number three is getting his first facial hair.) 

“So, is that a yes to the dating?” Seungkwan says, trying not to sound breathless. 

“Yes,” says Hansol incredulously. “Obviously.” 

“Great,” says Seungkwan. “Also I was serious about being hungry. Quidditch practice was brutal. Let’s go eat before I faint from emotional and physical exhaustion.”

* * *

By the time that they walk into the Great Hall, dinner is nearly over.  _ Has it really been that long?  _ Seungkwan wonders. 

There are several stragglers, including Minghao, who widens his eyes at Seungkwan when he sees their interlocked hands and gestures furiously for them to walk and Jeonghan, who is walking towards him right now. 

“Hey, Seungkwan, a moment!” he calls, jogging to them. 

Seungkwan shrugs at Minghao, who throws up his hands in mock frustration. 

“What is it?” he asks. 

“I know you were caught off guard by today’s practice, and I want to apologize for that and be better,” says Jeonghan. “So this time I’m giving you a heads up. After much deliberation, I decided to extend practice by three hours for every other day of the week until our match with Gryffindor.” 

“Ordinarily, I would be angry at you,” says Seungkwan. “But right now, all I can say is thank you so much. I haven’t been very fair to you. You may have caused me a lot of unnecessary turmoil, but it was all in service of my benefit. You ultimately gave me the courage and confidence needed to pursue my own happiness. I was wrong to resent you.” 

“Wow, I didn’t expect this,” says Jeonghan. “Your enthusiasm is refreshing. I wish the rest of our team had this kind of spirit. Say, after you finish eating, do you mind going out on the Quidditch pitch to practice your grip? With a few hours, we could seriously improve it.” 

“Don’t push it,” says Seungkwan. 

When Jeonghan leaves (presumably to harass another member of the Quidditch team), Minghao is on them. “So I’m guessing the confession turned out well,” he says slyly. 

“Yeah,” says Seungkwan. “We’re dating. Wait, how did you know I was going to confess? I didn’t even know that.”

“He asked me,” says Hansol before Minghao can react. “I’ll explain later. Now shoo.” Hansol speedwalks away, pulling Seungkwan with him.

They sit down together at the Hufflepuff table. Seokmin, who’s stayed back as well, opens his mouth gleefully to greet them. “Seungkwan and  _ Dolly  _ are back, huh?” he exclaims, clapping his hands together. “So! What happened during dinner?”

Seungkwan groans internally a little, not wanting to explain it. Seriously, he just wanted to eat. He was not kidding about being famished.

Hansol solves the problem for him. He leans over to Seungkwan with the assuredness of someone that had kissed him and the meekness similar to his usual reserved self. Tentatively, he presses his lips to the surface of Seungkwan’s in a quick peck and pulls away quickly, glancing at Seokmin to gauge a reaction.

“There,” he says, a little nervously. “That’s what happened.”

Seeing Seokmin’s absolutely shocked expression is the cherry on top. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> op had such a great prompt and their brain was so large for their hogwarts sorting !! i feel a little sad i wasnt able to include everyone and their houses though. im pretty sure this fic wasn't what they had in mind with the prompt, but it was fun to write hahha. i usually only write rarepairs but the galaxy brained svt house sorting pulled me into writing verkwan. seungkwan and i are both no1 vernon lovers and i love giving vernon men who can adore and cherish him
> 
> please leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed!!


End file.
